


B&R45: So I Finally Made it to Miaim

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray finally gets to complete the trip to Miami that he started in "The Man Who Knew Too Little"





	B&R45: So I Finally Made it to Miaim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R45: So I Finally Made it to Miaim

## B&R45: So I Finally Made it to Miaim

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For Entertainment Only.

* * *

Benny & Ray 45 So I Finally Made it to Miami! Dee Gilles Rated G  
  
There was nothing like spending a cold winter day in the summer sun. Me and Benny sat on Miami's South Beach, soaking up some rays. Or at least, I was. Benny was hiding under a hat and about ten layers of sunscreen. Seven years since I've attempted to come to Miami. Seven years and worth the wait. This place was damned near Paradise, and the fact that I had Benny with me this time made it even more amazing.  
  
We had checked in the beautiful Hotel Impala last night, and had slept late this morning. Well, actually, I slept late. Benny went for a run. But then I got him back into bed afterwards, and put him through another workout.   
  
I'd better enjoy this down time while I can. This was going to be our only `free' day. Benny had already lined up a walking tour of the Art Deco district, tennis lessons for two in Flamingo Park, and a visit to the Metrozoo. I was exhausted just thinking about it.  
  
Oh yeah, and Friday, I needed to attend some dry police association conference, by the way. Figured I wear sunglasses in the lectures and sit in the back so I could sleep.  
  
Saturday morning, we'd drive up the coast to spend the weekend with Aunt Gigi and some cousins, and then back to cold snowy reality Sunday night.   
  
But for now, it was just me, Benny, and maybe ten or twenty thousand people in close proximity enjoying some 90 degree heat.   
  
I peered over the top of my sunglasses at Benny, stretched out on a lounge chair right next to me. I ogled him. Benny's body was sick. He'd been running, biking, and rowing a lot to get ready for his triathlon this summer, and had lost a ton of weight. Not that I thought he was fat before or anything, but he always had a tendency to be on the thick side. Now he'd dropped the fat and gained enough muscle so that he had the classic washboard abs, sculpted thighs, and defined pecs. His old swim trunks hung from him. The waistband drooped so that low that it showed off the defined David muscle.   
  
He was definitely one of the beautiful people this beach was so famous for. And he was all mine. Oh, things I wanted to do to him. Just wait until tonight Benny. Just you wait. God, how I loved Benny. How I lusted after him.  
  
Tonight, we were to feast at the hotel, in a restaurant called "Spiga". And then I was going to take him upstairs to our room and feast on his body.  
  
He looked up from the book he was reading and caught me leering at him. I only smiled. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothin'. Just Happy Valentine's Day, babe."  
  
Ben smiled his little Mona Lisa smile, leaned over, and delivered a feather-soft kiss on my lips. "I love you," he whispered. We smiled silent promises to one another.   
  
Finis 

  
 

* * *

End B&R45: So I Finally Made it to Miaim by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
